


Eccentric

by MaydayGreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, also the giant squid, cute lil f/f romance, idk TAGS, the boys are asshole ssometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayGreen/pseuds/MaydayGreen
Summary: It all started in the summer of 1995.Luna Lovegood made her feel all sorts of ways. She was fun, she was lovely, and she was eccentric. Luna's presence on the bus that day changed everything for her. Luna's personality changed everything for her.Jade hasn't looked back since.(OOTP-DH)(THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT SUPPORT JKR'S TRANSPHOBIC VIEWS)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Eccentric

Jade Evers was not planning on the summer of 1995 to be eventful.

Instead, she had planned on it being rather boring.

She had planned on going to her mother's greenhouses and tending to the Gillyweed and Bubotuber plants. She had planned on meeting Mandy Brocklehurst for games of Wizard Chess in their town's library.

She hadn't planned on running into a goddess.

Growing up as a half-blood, Jade was accustomed to Muggle and Wizard technology. She could have her mother Apparate her wherever she wanted, or have her father send her places through the fireplace with the Floo Powder. Instead, she preferred to ride her bicycle. After all, the summer holiday was the only time she could ride it.

One rainy day in mid-July, Jade had almost taken her mother's offer of Apparition to get to London, but the ride from her house to there only took an hour, and it wasn't raining that hard. If she got a little sick, who cared? She could just have her mom find some sort of magical potion to heal her.  
Plus, if she hadn't gotten on her bike that day, she wouldn't have met Luna Lovegood.

The weather had gotten so bad during her trip to London that Jade had resorted to doing something she hadn't planned on.

She called for the Knight Bus.  
She wasn't a big fan of the bus. Not because it was inspired by Muggles, hell, she was half-Muggle. No, it was because of the odd people she always encountered on the bus. And today would prove to be no different.

When the bus showed up, Jade ran on to it, pulling her bike up into the bus with her. Having been on it a few times, she knew Stan could find somewhere for her bike until her stop.

"Ah, Jade Evers! Haven't seen you on here in a while." He said as she pulled her raincoat hood down, revealing her mess of hair.

"Yeah, I've been trying to ride my bike while I can, you know?" She said, trying to get her hair to do something, anything, other than stick to her face in a matted, wet clump.

Stan nodded in response, putting her bicycle next to a stack of luggage. She prayed silently that nothing would happen to it as she climbed the ladder to the second deck of the bus, seeing as the lower one was full.  
There were only two other people up there. One of them was an older lady, probably in her early sixties, who was muttering to herself about the lies of the Daily Prophet and how she believed Harry Potter was telling the truth. The other person was... indescribable.

Jade was not into only men. She knew since she turned nine and tried to kiss the elementary school bully, Amelia Harpstart, on the playground that she thought girls were cute. But this particular girl was not just cute, she was stunning. And Jade had no idea how to talk to her.  
So, she sat down in the chair next to her, reminding herself that the chairs were not bolted down and if the bus flew around a corner at the right angle and the right speed, she could land in this beautiful girl's arms.

"Are you Jade Evers?" The girl asked, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading. Her voice was airy and delicate, like the flower in her hair.

"Uhh.. I-I am." She stuttered, mentally slapping herself across the face for being so painfully awkward around this person. This beautiful person.

"Nice to meet you," The girl set her paper down, revealing every feature of her face. "My friend Mandy has told me a lot about you. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, you're friends with Mandy too? She's one of my good friends. I would introduce myself, but you already know my name." She babbled, and, once again, mentally slapped herself for being so awkward.

The girl, Luna, smiled. Jade studied her features while she could, before the newspaper was brought back up and covering her face. She had gray eyes, gray eyes that shined with kindness and quirkiness. Her dirty blonde hair reached her waist, and, though it looked unkempt, it was almost like a style. Luna was very pale, almost porcelain like, but it was beautiful.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but you seem to be staring directly at me." She said, smiling once again at her. It was a tiny curve of her small lips, almost unnoticeable, but it was a smile.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." Jade replied, feeling her face flush. She put her head down and twirled one of her curls, which were now returning to their normal, bouncy state after being on the warm bus for a while.

"People tend to stare at me. It's almost routine for me now, especially now that I'm older. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Jade was almost taken aback. She did, in fact, go to Hogwarts, but she had never seen this girl before. She knew Mandy, a girl in Jade's house and year. So, how had she never heard of her, or seen her, ever in her life?

"I do go to Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw, in my fifth year."

"I wonder how we've never met before. I'm a Ravenclaw as well, in my fourth year."

Now this came as a big surprise to Jade. She had never met this girl who was in her house until now? And she was only a year younger than her?

"We should send letters until we go back." Luna stated, pulling a quill from behind her right ear.

She picked up an ink jar and a piece of parchment that was sitting next to her, as though she had been waiting for this moment. She wrote down her address, folded the piece of parchment, and handed it to Jade. For a brief second, their hands touched, and Jade felt a chill run down her spine.

"My stop is coming up. Have a good day, Jade Evers."

And with that, she put her stuff in her small brown bag she was carrying with her, and climbed down the ladder, leaving Jade alone with the odd mumbling woman. She could feel her face flushing, her nerves tingling, and her mind exploding. Jade hadn't felt like this about anyone since she had a crush on Justin Finch-Fletchley in her third year. She had memorized her face, her dream-filled eyes, her small mouth and smile, and everything stunning about it. She had memorized her outfit, like the fact that she was wearing small brown sandals with a knee-length white dress and a purple plaid shirt on top of it. The dress had a pattern on it, a pattern of red tulips.  
Red tulips were Jade's favorite flower.

She was also wearing a necklace made of red string, with a shiny golden ring on it. More than likely, Luna had made it herself. Jade made a mental note to ask about the necklace in her first letter to the girl.

Jade was falling in love with someone whose beauty was not normal. Someone whose beauty was eccentric.


End file.
